


рассветы и туманы, дорогая

by shushusbaobei



Series: долго и счастливо [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pansy is really drunk, non-magic au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: Паркинсон снова напилась, а Гермиона любит свою девушку и не любит стаса михайлова в её исполнении.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: долго и счастливо [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106201
Kudos: 1





	рассветы и туманы, дорогая

Раз в месяц одно и то же. Невозможно запретить Паркинсон проводить вечер так, как ей хочется, конечно, особенно когда ей приходит зарплата, особенно, если все остальное время она ведет себя как цивилизованный человек, но

— Все для тебя, рассветы и туманы, — её голос уже порядком охрип, нельзя сказать, от чего больше: сигарет или крика.

«Могла бы чуточку разнообразить репертуар» — думает Гермиона, спускаясь с третьего этажа по лестнице. У Пэнси, конечно же, есть ключи, но Грейнджер крайне не уверена в том, что Паркинсон сможет сообразить, как приложить таблетку к домофону. А она вдоволь наслушалась пьяного пения под окном.

«Надо как-нибудь записать это на видео» — думает Гермиона, открывая дверь парадной, и морщится от запаха алкоголя, подхватывая Пэнси под руку и настойчиво направляясь обратно к двери.

— Для тебя моря и океаны, — голос срывается посреди фразы, и Паркинсон виснет на ней всем телом, уставившись взглядом — обожающим и неустойчиво сползающим к полу вместе с ней самой.

— Для меня достаточно не напиваться в ноль, дорогая, — она говорит скорее себе, чем Пэнси, упорно, но от того не менее неуклюже пытающейся стоять на ногах.

Она вызывает лифт и молится, чтобы никто из соседей не вздумал выйти на лестничную клетку. Лифт приезжает со звонким сигналом, и они заваливаются в него: Гермиона, в своей флисовой пижаме с длинными, закатанными рукавами, и Пэнси, в чем-то зеленом, со смазанными тенями и глупой улыбкой, расползшейся по лицу. Наверное, она разбудила всех соседей, но пока что ей не стыдно, стыдно будет с утра.

Гермиона не хочет задаваться мыслью о том, где ошивалась Паркинсон с её друзьями из университета последние три часа, но невольно задумывается, каким образом Пэнси всегда оказывается у дома не позже двенадцати с неизменно влюбленными глазами и невнятной речью. Вероятно, в этой компании есть один «трезвый водитель», которому она безмерно благодарна.

Её размышления прерываются звонком прибывшего к нужному этажу лифта, и, буквально взяв Пэнси в свои руки, Гермиона тащит её ко входной двери, параллельно прощупывая карманы в поисках ключей.

«Спасибо, хоть их не забыла» — думает она, проварачивая ключ в замочной скважине.

[Х]

Ботинки Пэнси даются с трудом, в чем виновата исключительно её любовь к берцам. Хозяйка своих рук, она обычно легко справляется со шнурками, но теперь, оставленная в прихожей одна, пока Грейнджер включает воду в ванной, чтобы нагреть, она совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы развязывать их самостоятельно. Придется подождать, а потом смотреть со всем своим обожанием как Гермиона, присев на корточки, старательно распутывает шнурки, а потом снимает ботинки с многострадальных ног. Затем ведет её в ванную и умывает лицо, стирая косметику. Как стягивает с неё вещи и аккуратно складывает их в корзину для белья и держит её руку в своей, пока Паркинсон стоит в ванне под струей воды, как промокший котенок. Как Грейнджер заворачивает её в кулек полотенца и проводит в спальню, где наконец можно будет лечь рядом и уснуть, перед тем успев посмотреть на то, как _она_ , любимая, терпеливая, невероятно красивая, _она_ тоже раздевается, а потом ложится рядом. Смотрит в глаза устало, но от того не менее нежно, убирает с её лица упавшие прядки волос.

И пока что Пэнси не стыдно бессовестно смотреть на неё. Стыдно будет с утра, когда она обнаружит на прикроватной тумбочке таблетку, стакан воды и записку «ушла на работу», потому что Гермиона не выспалась, Гермиона работает в субботу.


End file.
